


Assassins and The Daughter of Hell

by SophieMiester



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Demons, Devils, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, I suck at tagging ;3;, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Other, Sexual, Super natural powers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMiester/pseuds/SophieMiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a demon, the daughter of hell. You ran away from your comfy home to the human realm to have some fun with the humans while taking the form of a normal human girl. But what if you met the assassins and they noticed you arent human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

You, are a demon. Daughter of Hell, you were living in Hell with your father, S(a)tan. Since you were small you wanted to go out into the human realm to watch the humans do their daily stuff. But then your father, forbid it. He told you that humans are disgusting creatures that were meant to be here, in Hell. They are traitors, they disobey orders, they lie, they back stab you once you turn your back away. You thought otherwise, your mother, wasnt a devil at all. She's another being, and unknown being other than angels. Your mother was kind and gentle yet terrifying in horrible ways. Much more terrifying than your own father.

So one day, when you're about to turn to the age of 459, you flew away towards the portal that leads to the human and also the other realm. You were a different demon, you dont have wings but you have a long strong lizard-like tail without a pointy tip. Your nails aren't sharp as other demons have, but like other demons and devils, you have fangs and sharp teeth. But yours, are sharper, sharp enough to cut through steel with one bite. 

As you reach the portal, you heard your mother behind you. " My dear (y/n), I knew you would go out to the human realm. I'm not forbidding you, Im just telling you that you have to be careful around humans." Your mother was pleading for you to be careful, not knowing what will happen to you after you jump into the portal. Some say, both demons or devils who jumped into the portal will never return. No one knows what happens beyond the horizon. Is it safe? or is it dangerous? you thought to yourself. 

You took your mother's hand into your own, kissing them gently before giving her a gentle nod. Letting her know that you were about to go. " Dont worry, I wont tell anyone" she smiles. You replied back with a giggle before you plunged yourself into the unknown. 

After what it seems like forever, you woke up. You found yourself in a stack of hay in a forest, the sun is long gone, on the moon was there. Shining brightly upon you. You stood up and dusted off some dirt and soil. You wore your birthday dress, short above your knees, black and a logo of 3 eyes and each eye has a symbol. The symbol was your family's symbol. You were also wearing garter belts and kneesocks as well as boots. 

You looked around your surroundings, it was dark and damp, knowing its a forest. You spot a small twinkling light between the dark tall trees. You decided to approach it slowly. Not knowing what it is. 

As you were near the target, you saw what you thought was a demon but was actually a human. You thought to yourself to make friends but you thought twice or even three times. YOu were hiding behind a thick bush, but then suddenly somebody tapped you on the shoulder, letting out a gasp you turned around. " wot do we 'ave here?", a human was standing behind you. Looking at you with his eyes, you saw his eyes trailing downward slightly onto your breasts. You didn't know that you took a beautiful young female human with large spring break tities and nice built body. " seems like a cute Lil' rabbit has lost its way from the forest" one of the guards smirked at you. " N-not really .. uh... guys? " you didn't even know what or how to call them at all. Should you call them humans? guys? lads?. 

One of the guards took your elbow and dragged you into a dark barn with other guards in. All of them were wearing the same clothes, red coats and a tricorn hat on each head. Some of them were playing cards on a barrel while the others were talking to each other. Everybody went silent and looked at you with dirty eyes, one of them smirked at you with greasy yellow teeth. It made you cringe and whimper. " W-what are you doing ?" you stuttered as you were sitting on the ground. " Oh don't worry lass, we won't hurt ya'. in fact stay still and we'll be nice to ya' ". Suddenly your were picked up from behind, one of the guards were holding you and the others were trying to get through your garments. You scream a demonic voice, they stopped and let you go. Your inner voice was showing off .

There was another being you felt outside the barn. It's not a guard at all, the figure was wearing a white hoody with an axe and a bow 'n' arrow on it's back. The barn was filled with horrified screams and bloody slashing noise. You returned to your human form and walked out without any blood stain on your clothes.


	2. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Connor and Ezio, they invited you to come to the homestead to meet the others at night. Will u trust them?

You ran out from the barn terrified and covered in blood. May you be a horrifying demon but in the inside, you were gentle as you can be. You didn't want to kill them at all but you were terrified to the core, leaving you no choice but to do it so. As you went out, you felt a strange presence near you. You looked around and didn't see anybody near you, but you still can feel the presence. 

Suddenly you heard a rustling noise behind you in the bushes deep in the forest, you turned around to find nobody one more. Now you're at the point of running away again but as soon as you tried something caught you by the leg flipping your whole body upside down. You got into a loop trap, the rope was tight on your ankle. Tight enough to cause slight pain to your soft (s/c) skin. 

You scream and struggle around to let loose of yourself from the noose trap but sadly it didn't work. It just made you tired and slight in pain, your ankle were bruised by the tight knot. Then, you saw a tall figure wearing a hoody walking towards you in a slow pace. The figure comes out into the light showing its tru figure, a tanned tall man wearing a white blue hoody and a tomahawk in hand. His face was expressionless but seem calm, he looks at you and you saw his velvet chocolate eyes. 

" Who are you " He asked, his voice was calm as well as his movement and expression. " I... I'm [y/n] ". You were staring at the tomahawk that was held in his hand, it was sharp and threatening. He was quiet, he didn't move or talk just stared at your red eyes. You never know humans didn't have red eyes in history, he was looking deeply into you. You feel fuzzy in the inside, it felt weird but soothing. " You aren't human? " He tilted his head a little bit to the side in a curious manner but keeping his calm expression and tone of his voice.  
You were sweating searching for a good reason, a reasonable reason that he could understand and know. But nothing came up in your mind, so you nodded a bit. He stood up and let you loose out enabling you to drop on the forest floor with a loud soft thud. " omf... owe... " You looked at him again as he held his hand out to you. 

" You don't want to be in the forest in this kind of night ". You hesitated to take his hand into yours, you grab on hold onto his large calloused hands and he instantly pulled you up with ease. You just stood there staring at him, then turned away to hide your brighten face. Connor was still silent before another rustling took in the bushes. Another figure popped out from the shadow but this time he didn't wear his hood. There was a scar on his lips, those luxurious looking lips and face. " Oh Hey Connor... what you u-" He looked at you and he suddenly smirk at the person next to you, which was called Connor. " ooooh~ someone fo- ", " It's not what it looks like Ezio ". Ezio chuckled " Mia Bella, what are you doing here in this dangerous forest at night? You know bad people will hurt you " He was about to pinch your cheek but then you dodge him by climbing the tree easily like an animal with your sharp claws. Both of them were shocked and surprised that you can do that, especially when you're a female demon in a female human from wearing nothing but a black short dress, knee socks and black leather boots.

" How can you do that? " Connor asked. You immediately drop down to the floor onto your feet. " I... I can climb trees since I was a child hehe.... he... " You were unsure what to answer them with so you told them what humans would tell if they did something out of this world that other humans can't do. They looked at your hands and saw scratch marks and nails sharp and quite long. You instantly hid them behind you, and you giggled at them. "S-stop staring at them guys, it's weird ". Connor looked at Ezio while he too looked at Connor. " We should get going before something actually bad happens to us" Connor whistled then after a moment of awkward silent 2 horses came in side by side towards you. You squealed thinking that those animals will hurt you instead of them, but they stood there huffing while Connor looked at you as for Ezio he chuckles. " Don't worry Mia Bella, they won't bite, but I'll do" He winks. You didn't know what flirting means at all thus you didn't know what Ezio meant at that moment. You were making a questioning face but then Connor interrupts you with a cough " Ezio, we must hurry to the homestead, the others might worry about us by now" Ezio nods before getting up on the horse. " How about you Bella? Aren't you going to come with us? " He asked. " No no, I can walk there by foot, but the question is where is the homestead of yours? ". Connor gave you the direction to go by foot or by an animal. You nodded and nodded before thanking them. " I'll see you there Ezio, Connor " You wave goodbye to them. Should you follow? Or should you run? 

Can they be trusted completely for now?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a one whole week to myself. Now all I need to do is, write more lemon(ade) fanfics. Hope yall' enjoy.


End file.
